


Schatten der Vergangenheit

by Tobi_GoodGirl



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, emotinal damaged Sophie, suffering pain
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_GoodGirl/pseuds/Tobi_GoodGirl
Summary: Nach ihrer Verlobung haben Sophie und Nate sich ein ruhiges Leben aufgebaut und blicken ihrer Hochzeit entgegen, bis sie plötzlich von der Vergangenheit eingeholt werden. Als Sophie von einem alten Bekannten entführt wird tuen Nate und das Team alles, um sie nach Hause zu holen.
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford





	1. Die Entführung

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist eine meiner aktuellen Arbeiten. Soweit ich es einrichten kann, lade ich jeden Freitag ein neues Kaipel hoch.

Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, sie war früh aufgestanden, um rechtzeitig zur Probe ins Theater zu kommen. In der frühen Morgenstunde hatte Nate noch geschlafen. Sophie liebte das Leben, dass sie sich aufgebaut hatten, nachdem er entschieden hatte, dass sie beide sich aus dem Team etwas zurück ziehen. Natürlich trafen sie sich jede Woche mindestens zwei Mal mit Parker, Eliot und Hardison zum Essen, bei dem Nate ein Auge auf den geplanten Ablauf ihres nächsten Betruges warf. Ein ums andere Mal halfen sie auch aus, zum Beispiel, wenn sie in einem Job dann doch nicht ohne Trickbetrügerin auskamen. Es störte sie nicht im mindesten, ganz im Gegenteil, sie liebte es. Nun hatte sie alles, was sie je wollte: Eine Zukunft und ein gemeinsames Leben mit Nate, ihre Arbeit am Theater und gelegentlich einen Trickbetrug.  
Sie sah auf die Uhr. 16.30 Uhr, sicher würde Nate bald kommen. Mittags hatte er ihr eine Nachricht geschickt, in der er geschrieben hatte, wie sehr er sie liebte und dass sie heute vom Theater abgeholt würde. Er schickte ihr regelmäßig solche Nachrichten und sie liebte es. Im Gegenzug schrieb sie ihm auch immer Nachrichten, wenn er unterwegs war. Als er vor zwei Wochen Sterling bei einem Betrugsfall in L.A. geholfen hatte, bekam er jeden Morgen eine Nachricht von ihr. Tatsächlich hatte sie ihn unheimlich vermisst, auch wenn er nur vier Tage weg gewesen war.  
Sophie machte sich noch ein paar Notizen zu der Darstellung ihres Schülers Frank, der Shakespeares König Lear heute in keinem guten Licht erstrahlen lies. Doch er schien so stolz auf seine Performance, dass sie entschied erst am nächsten Tag über ihre Notizen zu sprechen. Ein Luftzug im Rücken verriet ihr, dass jemand den Saal betreten hatte. Sie drehte sich um, in der Erwartung Nate zu begrüßen, doch sie erblickte Eliot, der den Gang zu ihr entlang schlich und leise neben ihr Platz nahm, um die Leute auf der Bühne nicht zu stören. Er lächelte ihr zu und zwinkert kurz, doch sagte nichts. Es war kein Geheimnis für ihre Familie, dass sie es hasste, wenn jemand während einer Aufführung oder der Probe flüsterte. Sie lies Frank noch seine ganz eigene Interpretation der Szene beenden, bevor sie leise, erschöpft seufzte. Morgen würde ein harter Tag werden, wenn sie diese Szene reparieren wollte. „Danke Leute, hier machen wir Schluss für heute. Schaut euch die Szene und die Texte Zuhause bitte noch einmal ganz genau an und morgen möchte ich von jedem eine Einschätzung hören, wie ihr König Lear in dieser Szene fandet und ob ihr noch weitere Vorschläge habt“, rief sie, sodass alle sie verstanden. Es entstand zustimmendes Gemurmel. Von ein paar Schülern, die in ihrer Nähe saßen hörte sie, dass sie nicht die Idee der Darstellung mit Frank teilten. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn Frank es auch von den anderen hörte, dann musste sie nicht ganz so schlechte Kritik abgeben. Nach und nach leerte sich der Raum. Nun hatte Sophie auch endlich die Gelegenheit Eliot entsprechend zu begrüßen. Sie drückte ihn herzlich. „Womit verdiene ich das Glück, dass du heute vorbei schaust?“, fragte sie, während sie mit ihm gemeinsam Richtung Ausgang schlenderte.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Eliots Gesicht. „Nate plant wohl ein romantisches Essen für euch beide und schafft es leider nicht selbst zu kommen. Da ich in der Nähe zu tun hatte, hab ich ihm angeboten dich abzuholen“, erklärte er. Sophie war nicht enttäuscht, dass ihr Verlobter es nicht geschafft hatte. Sie verbrachte gerne Zeit mit dem Rest ihrer kleinen Familie und besonders die Gesellschaft von Eliot genoss sie gern, da der Mann immer eine Ruhe ausstrahlte die einen jeden Stress vergessen ließ, und genau dass brauchte sie nach diesem Tag.  
„Und lass mich raten, du hast es ihm angeboten, als er dich nach Kochtipps gefragte hat?“, fragte sie im Scherz. Eliot sah amüsiert zu Boden, antwortete aber nicht. Scheinbar hatte sie ins schwarze getroffen. Sie hatten das Gebäude verlassen und sie durchsuchte ihre Tasche nach dem Schlüssel, als Frank an sie heran trat. „Sophie, ich denke, ich sollte das morgen noch einmal probieren und die Haltung ändern. Vielleicht auch die Position und-“, Sophie unterbrach ihn. „Bitte, Frank, mach Feierabend. Lies die Szene heute Abend nochmal und mach dir gerne Notizen. Morgen reden wir darüber.“  
„Ja, aber ich dachte-“, Sophie legte ihm einen Finger über die Lippen, um ihn ruhig zu stellen.  
„Bis Morgen, Frank“, verabschiedete sie sich. Sie drehte ihn an den Schultern herum und stupste ihn leicht in die Richtung in die er immer verschwand, wenn er nach Hause ging.  
Wieder seufzte sie erschöpft, als ihr Schüler außer Hörweite war.  
„In drei Wochen Premiere, ja?“, fragte Eliot, wobei sie den belustigten Unterton genau heraushörte.  
„Erinnere mich nicht daran“, entgegnete sie Kopfschüttelnd.  
„Denk da jetzt nicht weiter drüber nach“, meinte Eliot und bot ihr seinen Arm an. „Darf ich Sie zu Ihrer Kutsche geleiten, Miss Sophie?“  
Sophie ergriff seinen Arm und sie gingen zum Auto. Er hatte eine Straße weiter geparkt, da vorm Theater alles belegt war, was ihr seltsam erschien, da die Parkplätze normalerweise alle frei sind. Denn weder sie, noch ihre Schüler sind mit dem Auto unterwegs. Doch sie vergeudete daran keinen weiteren Gedanken, sondern sprach mit Eliot über den letzten Job und wie es ihm ging. Eliot schien das Gespräch genau wie sie zu genießen. Sie lachten viel, bis sie an Eliots Wagen angekommen waren. Er öffnete die Beifahrertür für sie und sie stieg ein. Er ging vor der Motorhaube um den Wagen herum, doch als er die Fahrertür öffnen wollte wurde er von hinten an der Schulter gepackt. Sophie sah wie sein Gesicht von einem entspannten Ausdruck in nur einem Augenblick verschwand. Er wurde zurück gezogen und das erste was ihr in den Sinn kam, war sein Name zu rufen. Eliot wehrte den Angreifer ab, mit nur ein paar Schlägen, doch da kamen schon weitere. Neben Eliots Wagen hatten ein schwarzer SUV und ein schwarzer Transporter angehalten. Acht großgewachsene Männer umzingelten nun ihren Freund. Er war gut, aber Sophie wusste, dass es zu viele für Eliot waren, wenn sie alle im Nahkampf ausgebildet waren. Sophie entschied auszusteigen, um Eliot zu helfen, auch wenn er das sicher nicht wollen würde. Doch als sie die Tür öffnen wollte, standen dort zwei Männer. Sie bereute sofort nicht direkt ausgestiegen zu sein. Bevor einer der Männer die Tür öffnen konnte lehnte sie sich nach links und versetzte der Tür einen heftigen Tritt, als sie geöffnet wurde. Derjenige, der die Tür aufzog erhielt einen kräftigen Stoß und verlor fast das Gleichgewicht. Sie nutzte den kurzen Moment der Überraschung, um aus dem Auto zu hechten. Doch ihre Angreifer ließen sie nicht weit kommen, schon hatte sich ihr einer der Männer in den Weg gestellt. Ohne zu zögern nahm sie die Verteidigungsstellung ein, die Eliot ihr und Parker einmal gezeigt hatte und versuchte sich an alles zu erinnern, was Eliot ihnen versucht hatte beizubringen. Doch Parker lag es nun einmal mehr als ihr. Sie achtete auf alles, an das sie sich erinnern konnte. Achtete auf die Schulter, schlug auf den Punkt, den Eliot ihr gezeigt hatte. Sie war selbst überrascht wie gut sie sich verteidigen konnte. Doch sie war nicht Eliot. Sie spürte, dass ihre Ausdauer schnell nach ließ und in einem kleinen Moment der Unachtsamkeit erwischte einer der Männer ihren Hinterkopf, griff in ihre Haare und schlug ihren Kopf gegen das Auto. Sophie wurde schwarz vor Augen. Ein betäubender Schmerz ging von der linken Seite ihrer Stirn aus. Sie spürte, wie ihre Angreifer sie nun an ihren Armen packten und mit sich zerrten. Von ihrer Kopfwunde war sie wie benommen und konnte nicht handeln wie sie gewollt hätte. Wie durch einen Schleier hörte sie Eliots Stimme. Sie konnte nicht ausmachen was er rief. Nur ihren Namen? Oder doch die Anweisung sich zu wehren? Sie widersetzte sich mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers ihren Angreifern. Sie sah nur verschwommen, wie sie zu dem SUV gezogen wurde. Warmes Blut lief ihr über die Schläfe. Sicher war es eine Platzwunde. Wieder hörte sie Eliots Stimme. Sie schaute zu ihm rüber, er sah mitgenommen aus. Es waren zu viele Gegner, die ihn nun zurück hielten, um zu verhindern, dass er zu ihr gelangte. Sie wurde auf den Rücksitz des Fahrzeuges gezogen und die Tür wurde zugeschlagen. Sie versuchte frei zu kommen, wieder aus dem Wagen zu entkommen. Durch die getönte Fensterscheibe konnte sie Eliot ausmachen, der jetzt von den Männern zu Boden gedrückt wurde und einige Tritte einstecken musste. Ihr Entführer, der sie in den Wagen gezogen hatte, hielt sie noch immer fest. Die Autotür wurde erneut geöffnet und ein anderer Mann schob sich neben sie auf die Rückbank. Weiterhin versuchte sie sich aus dem Griff ihres Entführers zu befreien, doch der eben Zugestiegene packte sie hart am Arm und sie spürte, wie er ihr eine Nadel in den Arm drückte. Es schmerzte und brannte fürchterlich, bevor ihr Körper mit jedem Atemzug schwächer wurde.  
Der letzte klare Gedanke, den sie fassen konnte galt Eliot. Sie hoffte inständig, dass es ihm gut ging und fragte sich, ob er in dem Transporter saß.


	2. Die Suche beginnt

Nate platziere sorgfältig das Besteck während er leise vor sich hin summte. Er fand es schade, dass es ihm nicht möglich war Sophie heute von der Arbeit abzuholen, doch er freute sich nun um so mehr sie mit dem Dinner, das er zubereitet hatte, zu überraschen. Eliot war freundlicherweise für ihn eingesprungen, nachdem er ihm einen Crashkurs in Fleischzubereitung gegeben hatte. Ohne Eliot hätte seine Verlobte an dem Abend wohl nach Hause laufen müssen. Er stellte noch die Weingläser auf den Tisch, dann war er auch schon fertig. Nate sah auf die Uhr. Halb sechs, sie müsste jeden Moment kommen. Sicher würde sie sich über das Essen freuen. Langsam zogen sich die Minuten hin und beim nächste Blick auf die Uhr waren Zwanzig Minuten vergangen. Sorge machte sich in ihm breit. Auf seinem Handy wählte er Sophies Nummer und wartete, dass sie abnahm. Es klingelte sechs Mal, dann sprang der Anruf direkt zur Mailbox. „Ihr versucht gerade Sophie Devereaux zu erreichen, ich bin leider gerade beschäftigt. Versucht es einfach später nochmal, weil ich die Nachricht mit Sicherheit nicht abhören werde“, hörte er die fröhliche Stimme von Sophie. Das Band endete mit dem bekannten Piepton. Kurz überlegte er, ob es sich lohnte etwas auf die Mailbox zu sprechen, denn seine Verlobte hörte die Nachrichten tatsächlich nie ab. „Sophie, Darling, ruf bitte an. Ich mach mir Sorgen“, bat er schließlich, in dem Wissen, dass sie es nie abhört. Kaum hatte er aufgelegt wählte er Eliots Nummer. Es klingelte mehrmals, er hatte nicht mitgezählt. Definitiv würde er es klingeln lassen bis die Mailbox ansprang oder Eliot abnahm. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wurde abgenommen, doch niemand sagte etwas. Ein plötzliches lautes Geräusch, als wäre Eliot das Handy herunter gefallen, lies Nate zusammen zucken. „Eliot?“, fragte er nun. Es folgte ein schleifen, als würde das Smartphone über den Boden gezogen und dann hörte er schweres Atmen. „Nate“, erklang Eliots Stimme, doch etwas stimmte nicht. Sein Freund klang, als hätte er starke Schmerzen und er sprach auffällig leise. „Eliot, was ist passiert?“, fragte er sofort alarmiert. Seine Sorge entwickelte sich nun schnell zu Angst.  
Eliot benötigte einen Moment um Luft zu holen, bevor er antwortete. „Sie haben uns aufgelauert. Es waren zu viele. Es tut mir so Leid, Nate“, entschuldigte Eliot sich und er konnte die Schuldgefühle förmlich hören. „Eliot, wo ist Sophie?“, fragte Nate panisch, der mittlerweile aufgesprungen war und nervös auf und abging.  
Wieder benötigte Eliot einen kurzen Moment. „Sie haben sie mitgenommen“, erklärte Eliot, wobei seine Antwort fast ein Flüstern war. Ob vor Schuld, oder vor Erschöpfung vermochte Nate nicht zu sagen.  
„Eliot, bleib wo du bist. Ich komme dich holen“, befahl Nate. Er konnte seinen Freund jetzt nicht sehen, aber er hörte an seiner Stimme, dass er in keiner Verfassung war allein nach Hause zu kommen.  
„Aber Sophie“, widersprach Eliot schwach.  
„Mach dir keine Sorge, sie kann auf sich aufpassen“, antwortete Nate. Er hatte unglaubliche Angst um Sophie und er wollte sie so schnell wie möglich Zuhause wissen, aber im Moment wusste er nicht wo sie war und wer sie entführt hatte. Nur Eliot konnte ihm da weiterhelfen und dieser benötigte nun dringend seine Hilfe.  
Nate löschte die Kerzen, die er im ganzen Esszimmer für Sophie angezündet hatte und schaltete auf dem Weg zum Auto noch den Herd in der Küche aus. „Rede mit mir, Eliot“, bat er seinen Freund. Er wusste nicht in welcher Verfassung sein Freund war, doch wenn er eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte, war es gefährlich, wenn er jetzt das Bewusstsein verlor. Eliot erzählte langsam was passiert war und versuchte alles zu schildern, an das er sich erinnerte. Die Männer, die sie angegriffen hatten, waren definitiv Ex-Militär, von der Haltung und der Kampfkunst zu schließen. Als nächstes versuchte Eliot sich an die Nummernschilder zu erinnern. Nate hörte aufmerksam zu und half ihm dabei die Konzentration nicht zu verlieren. Als Nate dem Theater näher kam, lies er sich von Eliot beschreiben, wo er genau war. Er bog in die Straße ein, in die Eliot ihn gelotst hatte und konnte ihn auch schon am Boden vor seinem Auto liegen sehen. Er stieg aus und rannte im Scheinwerferlicht zu ihm. Sein Freund war übel zugerichtet. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und sein linkes Auge begann zu schwellen. Er hatte mehre Blessuren an den Armen und dem rechten Schlüsselbein. Eliot lag unbequem auf der linken Seite. Nate kniete neben seinem Freund und sah ihn besorgt an. „Irgendwas gebrochen?“, fragte er nun, wobei er skeptisch Eliots Arm inspizierte, der eine schon fast dunkel violette Färbung angenommen hatte.  
„Nur Prellungen“, antwortet Eliot knapp. „Hilf mir auf“, bat er und hielt Nate seine Hand hin. Nate griff vorsichtig zu und half ihm erst einmal dabei sich aufzusetzen. Eliot stöhnte leicht vor Schmerz, wobei er sich an die Seite griff. Ohne zu fragen schob Nate ein Stück sein T-Shirt hoch, um nach seinen Rippen zu sehen. Mehrere Hämatome hatten sich dort gebildet, die allesamt eine dunkle Farbe annahmen.  
„Du musst ins Krankenhaus“, kommentierte Nate den Zustand seines Freundes.  
„Hab schon schlimmeres durch“, murmelte Eliot und versuchte aufzustehen, doch scheiterte bei dem Versuch.  
„Eliot, bitte, du musst untersucht werden“, ermahnte Nate ihn.  
Eliot sah zu ihm auf und die Entschlossenheit, die er dort sah erschreckte ihn schon fast. „Nate, wir müssen Sophie nach Hause holen. Wenn sie sicher ist, lass ich mich durchchecken. Abgemacht?“ Wieder hielt er Nate die Hand hin, damit dieser ihm aufhelfen konnte.

Nate sah seinen Freund an. Es war typisch für Eliot nicht eher ruhen zu können, bevor sein Team nicht in Sicherheit war und ihm war bewusst, er könnte jetzt noch Stunden mit ihm diskutieren, er würde ihn jetzt in kein Krankenhaus bekommen. „Abgemacht“, antwortete er schließlich und ergriff seine Hand. Vorsichtig half er ihm aufzustehen und stützte ihn auf dem Weg zum Auto. Auf dem Rückweg wählte er Hardisons Nummer. Er fuhr nicht zurück zur Wohnung, sondern schlug direkt den Weg zum Restaurant ein. Nach drei Freizeichen nahm der Hacker ab. „Nate, was gibt’s?“, begrüßte er ihn. Er klang entspannt und er glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass Hardison erwähnt hatte etwas mit Parker geplant zu haben.  
„Hardison, wir sind auf dem Weg zum Restaurant. Fahr deine Computer hoch, Sophie wurde entführt“, berichtete er dem Hacker.  
„Was?“, hörte Nate nun die entsetzte Stimme von Parker im Hintergrund. Doch Hardison fragte nicht weiter nach. Nate hörte wie er sich sofort in Bewegung setzte. Eliot gab die Teile der Nummernschilder an, an die er sich noch erinnern konnte und Nate legte auf. Immer wieder fragte Nate sich, wer Sophie etwas antun wollen würde. Als sie am Restaurant ankamen half er Eliot aus dem Auto zu steigen und sie gingen gemeinsam in den Meetingraum, in dem Hardison wie ein Besessener vor seinem Laptop saß und unentwegt darauf herum tippte. Parker lief besorgt auf und ab und sah auf, als sie herein kamen. „Eliot!“, entfuhr es ihr, als sie ihn sah. „Was ist passiert?“ Erst bei Parkers entsetzten Worten sah der Hacker von seiner Arbeit auf. Mühsam setzte Eliot sich auf einen der Stühle und berichtete kurz was geschehen war.  
„Sie haben es gezielt auf Sophie abgesehen“, analysierte Parker. „Aber wen hat sie verärgert?“  
Nate antwortete nicht. Er hatte keine Antwort darauf. Sophie war in den letzten Wochen mehr mit ihrem Theater beschäftigt gewesen und Trickbetrüge führte sie nur noch für das Team aus.  
„Ich hab die Nummernschilder gecheckt“, sagte nun Hardison nachdem keiner auf Parkers Frage antworten wollte oder konnte. „Dank Eliot haben wir die meisten Buchstaben und Zahlen zusammen bekommen und mein Programm hat die freien Stellen ausgefüllt. Die Wagen gehören einer Sicherheitsfirma, die die Fahrzeuge vor einer Stunde als gestohlen gemeldet hat. Ich überprüfe nebenbei alle Angestellte um zu sehen, ob die einen Insider hatten. Dann hab ich die Verkehrskameras angezapft. Ich konnte die Strecke, die sie gefahren sind bis zu diesem Tunnel hier nachverfolgen“, er öffnete auf dem großen Bildschirm einen Stadtplan und markierte den zurückgelegten Weg der Fluchtwagen blau. Dann deutete er auch einen Straßentunnel. „In diesem Tunnel habe ich sie verloren“, erklärte er niedergeschlagen. „Die Stadt hatte es versäumt die Ausfahrt dieses Tunnels mit Kameras zu versehen und ich finde die Wagen auch in späteren Gebieten nicht wieder.“  
„Kannst du die Gebiete markieren, in dem es keine Verkehrskameras gibt?“, fragte Eliot. „Dadurch könnten wir so die möglichen Routen ausmachen, die sie genommen haben könnten.“  
Hardison nickte nur als Antwort, als er sofort begann wie wild Eingaben zu machen. „Das werden zu viele Gebiete sein“, murmelte Nate, der konzentriert auf den Stadtplan schaute. „Von diesem Verkehrspunkt aus kommt man überall hin. Hafen, Bahnhof, Flughafen“, überlegte Nate laut und deutete mit den Fingern geistesabwesend auf die genannten Gebiete. „Diese sollten wir ununterbrochen im Blick behalten. Eliots Ansatz ist gut, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir über den Weg weiter kommen. Sie können in den entsprechenden Gebieten die Nummernschilder wechseln, oder auch die Fahrzeuge. Oder sie haben in diesen Gebieten ein Safehouse, in diesem Fall-“  
„Nate, mach mal halblang“, unterbrach ihn plötzlich Parker. Nate sah sie kurz irritiert an, merkte dann aber plötzlich, dass er seine Gedanken laut und vor allem schnell ausgesprochen hatte. Er atmete tief durch um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Dann plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein.  
„Eliot, hast du Sophies Handy klingeln hören?“, fragte er schließlich.  
Eliot schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso?“  
„Ich hab Sophie zuerst angerufen. Vielleicht hat sie es noch bei sich“, mutmaßte er, auch wenn er wusste, dass der Entführer es ihr längst abgenommen hatte.  
Hardison nickte und suchte nach Sophie Handy. Auf dem Bildschirm konnten sie die Suche nachverfolgen. Eine kleine Stecknadel erschien auf dem Stadtplan. „Das ist ein stillgelegter Flugplatz“, erklärte Hardison.  
„Dann werden sie dort umgestiegen sein“, meinte Nate niedergeschlagen. Von dort aus konnten sie überall hin.  
„Das erschwert unsere Suche ungemein“, stimmte Eliot ihm zu.  
„Dieser Flugplatz ist ein Museum“, stellte Hardison plötzlich fest und öffnete die Internetseite auf dem Bildschirm. „Zumindest ein kleines. Aber das heißt sie haben Überwachungskameras, die ich hacken kann.“  
„Dann könnten wir sehen womit sie geflogen sind“, nickte Parker.  
„Mit einem Hubschrauber“, erklärte Hardison und teilte das Überwachungsvideo mit allen. Nate schluckte schwer, als er sah, wie sie Sophies regungslosen Körper in den Hubschrauber brachten. Vermutlich haben sie ihr ein Betäubungsmittel verabreicht. „Ich lasse die Gesichter durch meine Gesichtserkennungs-Software laufen und dann sehen wir wer sie entführt hat“, erklärte Hardison was er tat.  
Nate sah geistesabwesend auf das Standbild der Überwachungskamera. Sie mussten Sophie so schnell wie möglich finden. Weder wussten sie wer sie entführt hatte, noch wieso. Er wusste nur, dass er alles tun würde um sicher zu stellen, dass seine Verlobte wieder sicher nach Hause kam.


	3. Déjà-vu

Als sie zu sich kam dröhnte ihr der Schädel. Es war dunkel, sodass sie nichts erkennen konnte. Sophie fragte sich wo sie war und wie sie dorthin gekommen war. Nach einem kleinen Moment fiel ihr wieder ein, was geschehen war. Ihr fiel Eliot wieder ein und sie machte sich Sorgen um ihren Freund. Sie hoffte es ging ihm gut und dass er nicht auch an diesem Ort war. Sie lag auf hartem Untergrund, vermutlich auf dem Boden. Sie wollte nach ihrer Wunde auf der Stirn tasten, die furchtbar schmerzte. Doch sie konnte ihre Hände nicht frei bewegen. Ihre Entführer hatten ihre Hände auf dem Rücken mit dünnem, kratzigem Seil fest zusammen gebunden. Zu fest für ihren Geschmack. Das Seil schnitt ihr schmerzhaft in die Haut. Natürlich hatten sie sich nicht für Handschellen entschieden, aus denen hätte Sophie sich zu leicht befreien können.   
Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, doch sie fror nicht. Es war unglaublich warm in dem Raum, als würden ihre Entführer absichtlich heizen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie ihr ihren Blazer und ihre Schuhe abgenommen hatten. Der Steinboden auf dem sie lag schenkte ihr ein wenig kühle, doch würde ihr das auf lange Sicht nicht viel helfen. Schon jetzt merkte sie, wie ihr immer wärmer wurde und ihr Mund immer trockener.  
Sophie hörte nun genau hin, in der Hoffnung einen Hinweis darauf zu bekommen wo sie sich befand, doch außer ihren eigenen schnellen Atem hörte sie nichts.  
Langsam gewöhnten ihre Augen sich an die Dunkelheit und sie konnte ihre Umgebung genauer wahr nehmen. Sie befand sich in einem engen Raum, nicht größer als eine Besenkammer. Vom Grundriss her schätzte sie die Maße höchsten auf drei mal drei Meter. Eingeschlossen in diesen Raum wurde sie von einer alten Metalltür. Mühsam setzte Sophie sich auf, noch immer benommen von dem Betäubungsmittel, das ihr injiziert wurde. Einen kurzen Moment kämpfte sie mit dem aufkommenden Schwindel und der folgenden Übelkeit. Als sie sich sicher war, dass sie sich weder übergeben musste, noch Gefahr lief ihr Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, um unsanft wieder auf dem Boden zu enden beschäftigte sie sich mit ihren Fessel. Eliot hatte ihr und Parker einmal einen Trick gezeigt, wie man sich einfach aus leichten knoten befreien konnte. Sie versuchte sich an alles zu erinnern, was ihr sehr schwer fiel, da ihr Gedächtnis und ihre Gedanken noch sehr träge waren und es ihr einfach nicht gelingen wollte einen Fokus zu finden. Es gelang ihr ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, doch der Knoten, den ihre Entführer verwendet hatten war zu fest und zu komplex. Vielleicht hatten sie ja schon erwartet, dass sie von Eliot auf solche Situationen vorbereitet wurde. 'Wenn ihr eure Hände gar nicht frei bekommt', hatte Eliot ihnen erklärt. 'Dann versucht alles, um eure Hände vor den Körper zu bekommen. Das gibt euch einen Vorteil bei der Verteidigung und Flucht.' Ein Lächeln schlich über Sophies Lippen. Damals als Eliot zu ihnen gekommen war und darauf bestanden hatte, dass er ihnen etwas über Selbstverteidigung und Fesseln erklärt, hatte sie es für übertrieben gehalten. Nun saß sie hier allein im dunkeln und war dankbar, dass Eliot sie damals zu all dem gezwungen hatte. Angestrengt versuchte sie nun ihre Arme um ihren Körper herum vor sich zu bekommen. Über den Kopf hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich die Schultern verletzt, also versuchte sie es unten herum. Es war für sie körperlich unsagbar anstrengend. Sie war einfach nicht so gelenkig wie Parker, die junge Diebin hätte das sicherlich spielend hinbekommen. Aber Sophie quälte sich sichtlich und dabei schnitt ihr das Seil nur noch tiefer in die Handgelenke. Vor Schmerz biss sie die Zähne zusammen, das würde sie jetzt durchziehen, sonst könnte sie auch sofort aufgeben. Warmes Blut lief ihr in Rinnsalen über die Hände. Innerlich fluchte sie über den Schmerz, der von den Gelenken in die Hände und Unterarme zog. Doch nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war es ihr gelungen. Sie musste nur noch die Hände ein kleines Stück drehen, um eine angenehmere Position zu bekommen und das verlangte Überwindung. Es schmerzte schon so sehr, dass sie angst vor dem Schmerz hatte, den das Drehen verursachen würde. Zwei Mal atmete sie tief durch, beim dritten Mal drehte sie ihre Arme in die gewünschte Position. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein, um nicht irgendeinen Schmerzenslaut von sich zu geben. Sie kroch ein kleines Stück Richtung Wand, um sich erschöpft gegen diese zu lehnen. Die wärme im Raum kam ihr nun wie sengende Hitze vor und ihr Atem ging ein wenig unregelmäßig vor Anstrengung. Ihre Kopfwunde wummerte und das restliche Betäubungsmittel in ihrem Blutkreislauf tat sein übriges. Nun tastete sie nach ihrer Kopfwunde. Es hatte sich bereits Schorf um die Stelle gebildet und trotzdem konnte sie auch noch frisches Blut fühlen. Innerlich zählte sie zusammen: Eine Platzwunde am Kopf, blutige Handgelenke, die bei jeder Bewegung schmerzen und Betäubungsmittel im Blutkreislauf. Nichts womit Eliot nicht kurzer Hand fertig werden würde. Sie würde ihm in Zukunft besser zuhören, wenn er ihr versuchte etwas zu zeigen. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie es jetzt sofort mit der Tür versuchen wollte oder ob sie sich lieber etwas ausruhen wollte. Eine schwierige Entscheidung. Sie war unglaublich erschöpft und sollte es ihr gelingen die Tür öffnen zu können, dann könnte ihr Fluchtversuch genau daran scheitern. Doch andererseits wusste sie nicht, was ihre Entführer von ihr wollten und jede Sekunde die sie abwartete könnte dazu führen, dass sie erst gar keinen Fluchtversuch unternehmen konnte. Also raffte sie sich auf, um trotz der Erschöpfung zur Tür zu gelangen. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie das Schloss nicht ganz erkennen, daher ertastete sie es mit ihren Fingern. Sie seufzte erleichtert. Dieses Schloss zu knacken war eines ihrer leichteren Übungen. In ihren Haaren tastete sie nach ihren Haarklammern. Es war eine seltsame Angewohnheit, dass sie immer welche trug, denn sie hatten für sie keine Funktion im herkömmlichen Sinne. Tatsächlich trug sie sie nur, um mit ihnen im Zweifelsfall fliehen zu können. Eine Eigenheit, die sie schon ein paar Mal gerettet hatte. Doch das letzte Mal, als sie mit diesem Trick ausgebrochen war, war Nate bei ihr. Das war noch bevor sie das Team kannten und eines der seltenen Situationen, in denen sie zusammen gearbeitet haben, statt Katz und Maus um die Welt zu spielen.  
Sophie setzte die Haarklammern gezielt an, doch es dauerte einen kleinen Moment länger, als sonst. Es fiel ihr noch immer schwer sich stark auf etwas zu fokussieren und ihre Finger zitterten leicht vor Schmerz. Doch das leise beruhigende Klicken des zurückspringenden Schließriegels war wie Musik in ihren Ohren. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie die Tür öffnete. Licht fiel in den Raum, das sie für einen kurzen Moment blendete. Angestrengt blinzelte sie, um sich an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen. Neben dem Licht strömte aber auch kühle in den Raum. Ihre Entführer hatten also tatsächlich extra den Raum geheizt, vermutlich um ihr den Aufenthalt noch unangenehmer zu gestalten. Sie hatte vorher Recht gehabt, es war tatsächlich eine schwere Eisentür, die ihr nun bei genauerer Betrachtung bekannt vorkam. Ein ungutes Gefühl begann sich in ihrem Magen auszubreiten. Es war wie ein Déjà-vu. Sie lies sich von dem Gefühl nicht lange aufhalten. Mühsam zog sie sich an der Tür hoch und blieb einen kurzen Augenblick stehen, um ihr Gleichgewicht zu finden. Ihr Kopf schwirrte und ihr Körper wehrte sich gegen die Bewegung. Unsicher setzte sie sich nun in Bewegung und achtete darauf ihre nackten Füßen nicht an etwas zu verletzen, das vielleicht auf dem Boden liegen könnte. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Sie befand sich in einem steinernen Gang. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es ein Kellergewölbe war und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, schon einmal dort gewesen zu sein. Links und Recht im Gang befanden sich noch weitere Eisentüren. Sie versuchte die erste zu öffnen und zu ihrer Überraschung war sie nicht verschlossen. Die dahinterliegende Zelle war bestückt mit einem Tisch und Stuhl aus Holz und einem schweren Schrank an der Wand. Auf ihrem Weg durch das Gewölbe öffnete sie jede Tür, um sicherzugehen, dass nicht doch hinter einer Eliot eingeschlossen war. Anders als der erste Raum waren alle anderen Räume leer und erinnerten Sophie stark an Zellen. Vor ihr bog der Gang nach links ab und sie war sich sicher, dass dort die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss führte. Die Treppe lag tatsächlich hinter der Abbiegung und sie fragte sie woher sie das wusste. Wann war sie schon einmal hier gewesen?  
Die Treppe bestand ebenfalls aus Stein. Die frische Luft im Gewölbe und der eisige Steinboden ließen sie immer wieder erschaudern und mit jedem Schritt wurden ihre Füße kälter und kälter. Auch wenn sie unter der drückenden Hitze in dem Raum gelitten hatte, so wünschte sie sich nun doch einen Teil der wärme zurück. Am Ende der Treppe angekommen zögerte sie kurz. Ihr war auf dem ganzen Weg keine Menschenseele begegnet. Hinter dieser Tür könnten nun allerdings die Männer sitzen, die sie entführt hatten. Der Weg bis zu dieser Tür kam ihr plötzlich viel zu leicht vor. Wollten ihre Entführer vielleicht sogar, dass sie aus ihrer Zelle flüchtete? Ihre Gedanken rasten, doch auch jetzt viel es ihr schwer den Fokus zu halten. Sie verfluchte das Betäubungsmittel und die Kopfwunde. Sophie überlegte, was Nate oder Eliot tun würden. Eliot würde sicher einfach voran gehen und jeden, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte ausschalten. Keine Option für sie. Nate hingegen würde über jedes mögliche Szenario nachdenken, dass ihn erwarten könnte. Was die Szenarien anging, die sie hinter dieser Tür erwarten könnten, so hatte sie genug Möglichkeiten im Kopf und keine sah gut für sie aus. Doch was waren ihre Optionen? Das Kellergewölbe hatte nur diesen Ausgang und so blieben nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Erstens, zurück in ihre überhitzte Zelle, wo sie auf ihre Entführer warten konnte oder zweitens, durch diese Tür gehen und den wohl einzigen Fluchtversuch unternehmen, der ihr blieb.  
Sophie legte das Ohr an die Tür, in der Hoffnung etwas dahinter hören zu können. Es war still auf der anderen Seite. Kein Geräusch wies darauf hin, dass sich dort jemand aufhielt. Sie atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür. Sie war nicht verschlossen und ging leicht, zu ihrem Glück auch leise, auf. Das letzte, was sie jetzt gebraucht hätte, war eine Tür die knarzte. Sie sah in den Raum und ihr stockte der Atem. Diesen Raum hätte sie jederzeit wiedererkannt. Es war eine kleine private Gemäldegalerie. Eine von mehreren in diesem Anwesen, wie sie wusste. Ihr fiel nun alles wieder ein. Das Gewölbe, diese Zelle, sie hatte den gleichen Weg schon einmal zurück gelegt, nur das letzte Mal war sie nicht allein gewesen. Das letzte Mal war Nate bei ihr gewesen und die Erinnerung, die Sophie in den Sinn gekommen war, als sie das Schloss geknackt hatte, hatte genau in diesem Anwesen stattgefunden. Ihr wurde das volle Ausmaß bewusst in was für Schwierigkeiten sie steckte. Eine leichte Panik breitete sich in ihr aus. Der Mann, dem dieses Anwesen gehörte war einer der gefährlichsten Menschen, die Sophie je um ein Kunstwerk gebracht hatte, doch leider war er auch einer der Menschen, die es seit dem gezielt auf sie abgesehen hatten. Damals hatte sie Nate geholfen ihn in Gefängnis zu bringen. Sie hatte gedacht er würde dort auch für immer bleiben. Vielleicht war er aber auch noch im Gefängnis und jemand anderes hatte das Gebäude gekauft.  
Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte sich genau an das Anwesen zu erinnern. Hinter dieser Galerie lag ein langer Flur von dem könnte sie in die Eingangshalle gelangen. Doch das Gelände würde sicher gut bewacht werden. Sophie erinnerte sich an eine Hintertür in der Küche, von der es gar nicht so weit bis in den Wald war. Die Küche war allerdings nicht so einfach zu erreichen. Im Kopf legte sie sich einen Plan zurecht und begab sich zur Tür. Vorsichtig öffnete sie diese einen Spalt, um in den Flur zu spähen. Eine Wache lief auf und ab. Glücklicherweise hatte der Mann ihr gerade den Rücken zugekehrt. Schnell sah sie sich in der Galerie nach einem Werkzeug um, mit dem sie die Wache ausschalten konnte. Ihr Blick blieb an einer Vase hängen. Ein sehr schönes Kunstwerk. Es tat ihr in der Seele weh, als sie den Kunstgegenstand ergriff um damit jemanden bewusstlos zu schlagen. Geduldig wartete sie ab. Wenn die Wache ihr das nächste Mal den Rücken zukehrte, wäre ihre Chance. Doch sie musste es beim ersten Versuch schaffen, denn einen zweiten würde sie sicher nicht bekommen. Der Mann kam auf sie zu, kehrte auf dem Absatz um und marschierte wieder in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Diesen Moment nutzte Sophie. Sie verließ ihr Versteck machte schnelle Schritte, und schlug mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte mit der Vase zu. Erleichtert atmete sie aus, als der Mann vor ihr bewusstlos zu Boden sank. Sie stellte die Vase neben ihn auf den Boden und ging weiter. Die nächste Tür würde durch die Eingangshalle führen. Diese war sicher bewacht. Sophie näherte sich der offenen Tür und warf einen Blick auf den dahinterliegenden Raum. Vier Männer standen in der Halle und schienen angeregt etwas zu diskutieren. Unbemerkt schlich sie näher an die Tür um vielleicht etwas mitzubekommen.  
„Er hat mir die Nase gebrochen“, meinte einer und klang dabei sehr echauffiert. „Ich ich hätte den Kerl umbringen können.“  
„Du kennst die Anweisungen: Der Boss wollte nur die Frau“, antwortete sein Gegenüber und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „aber du wirst deine Gelegenheit bekommen. Der Boss meinte es wäre ein Wunder, wenn ihr Team nicht herkommen würde, um sie zu retten.“ Sophie stockte der Atem. Sie redeten über sie und Eliot. Das hieß Eliot war nicht entführt worden. Erleichterung erfüllte sie und dieser Boss hatte recht: Nate würde Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um sie nach Hause zu holen. Nur wie würde er wissen wo sie war?   
Als das Funkgerät begann zu rauschen, wurde sie hellhörig. „Der Boss will sie sehen, holt sie hoch“, befahl ihnen nun jemand. Sophie schob sich instinktiv hinter die Tür. Sie würden durch diesen Flur müssen und wenn sie die bewusstlose Wache fanden, würden sie wissen, dass sie frei herum lief. Im Schutz hinter der Tür wartete sie ab. Die vier Wachmänner traten durch die Tür in den Flur und entdeckten natürlich sofort ihren bewusstlosen Kollegen. Kaum war der letzte durch die Tür getreten nutzte Sophie die Ablenkung und schlüpfte hinter ihnen in die Eingangshalle. Sie sah anders aus, als sie sie in Erinnerung hatte. Von der Größe hatte sich nichts verändert, doch waren die Wände frisch gestrichen worden. Die breiten, runden Säulen, die das obere Stockwerk stützten waren nun nicht mehr kahler Stein, sondern wurden verputzt und strahlten in einem hellen weiß. In einer anderen Situation hätte sie sicher die Schönheit dieses Bauwerks bewundern können, doch galt ihr ganzes Denken nur noch ihrem Entkommen. Sophie schlich an die gegenüberliegende Wand, an der die Treppe ins Obergeschoss führte und ging unter der Treppe zu einer kleinen Wandluke. Wenn man nicht wusste, dass sie dort war, würde man sie überhaupt nicht wahrnehmen. Mühsam drückte sie dagegen und sie öffnete sich. Kaum war sie dadurch gekrochen, drückte sie sie hinter sich zu. Einen kurzen Moment verharrte sie in ihrem neuen Versteck. Der geheime Durchgang hatte sie direkt in den Vorratsraum geführt, von dem man direkt in die Küche gelangte. Ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig und war lauter, als sie wollte, doch die Anstrengung machte ihr nun doch zu schaffen. Ein paar Mal atmete sie aus und ein, dann raffte sie sich auf. Sie wussten jetzt, dass sie nicht mehr eingesperrt war und sicherlich suchten sie sie jetzt. Stück für Stück näherte sie sich dem Durchgang zur Küche und warf ein Blick hinein. Zu ihrer Überraschung war sie menschenleer. Ohne ihr Glück weiter herauszufordern begab sie sich, so schnell es ihre Beine zuließen, zu der Tür ins Freie. Draußen war die Sonne schon lange untergegangen und das Grundstück wurde von hellen Scheinwerfern hell erleuchtet. Die Hintertür führte auf den hinteren Teil des Hofes, weg von der Auffahrt und hin zum Wald. Da mit Fahrzeugen vom Wald aus kein Zugang bestand, gab es hier auch nicht so viele Wachen. Eine ungefähr hüfthohe, aus Felsstein aufgeschichtete, Mauer umgab das Grundstück, über die sie klettern konnte. Sie musste vielleicht noch 12 Meter hinter sich bringen, dann war sie im Schutz des Waldes. Mit einem schnellen Blick nach recht und links vergewisserte sie sich, dass keiner der Wachleute Patrouille lief. Ohne weiter zu zögern lief sie los. So schnell sie konnte erreichte sie die Mauer und kletterte darüber. Es wollte ihr nicht so gelingen wie geplant. Durch ihre wunden Handgelenke und den Schmerz konnte sie sich nicht mit den Armen hoch drücken. Ein paar der Steine waren sehr scharfkantig und zerschnitten ihr die Jeans an mehreren Stellen. Als sie es auf die Mauer geschafft hatte, brauchte sie auf der anderen Seite nur noch herunter zu rutschen. Ein kurzer Moment der Erleichterung umgab sie, als sie sich im Schutz des Waldes wusste, bis sie hinter sich Stimmen hörte. Die Wachleute hatten kurz nach ihr die Hintertür erreicht und sie entdeckt.  
„Da ist sie!“, schrie einer und sie erkannte die Stimme. Diesem Mann hatte Eliot die Nase gebrochen. „Hinterher, holt sie zurück!“  
Sophie setzte sich in Bewegung und rannte so schnell sie konnte in den dunklen Wald. Sie hatte keinen großen Vorsprung und sie war langsamer als ihre Verfolger. Dennoch hatte sie bei Nacht eine gute Chance sich verstecken zu können. Ihr war klar sie konnte nicht lange davon laufen, doch sie konnte sich mit ihrer Flucht Zeit erkaufen. Zeit, die Nate brauchte um sie retten zu können.


End file.
